kerenfandomcom-20200214-history
Moradin
Moradin *pronunciation: mor-uh-din *titles: The All-Father, Dwarf-Father, Forger-of-Heroes *alignment: lawful good *domains: Creation, Earth, Law, Protection *patronage: dwarves, smiths, miners, lawful adventurers and fighters of any kind Moradin is one of the chief deities in Keren. He is believed to inhabit the Celestial Court, the Master-At-Arms of the pantheon, on Pellor's right side in all divine matters. He is featured in dwarven artwork as a massive and majestic male dwarf warrior, wielding his Soul Hammer. His own origin, like that of all the Celestials, is only speculated upon by the people of Keren. According to dwarven folklore, Moradin reached his hand deep into Keren's mountains, withdrawing a handful of ore which he breathed life into, creating the first dwarves. He then reached into the hills, water, and deserts and breathed life into the giants, but his latter creations were a disappointment and he abandoned them. The All-Father is viewed as a harsh but fair judge who embodies strength, self-mastery, and force of will. Most dwarves regardless of alignment worship him, though their piety and expressions of faith can widely vary. Dwarves generally believe that the souls of dwarves who live bravely and honorably are taken by Moradin into the Celestial realm to be reforged into hammer archons. Likewise, he takes the souls of dwarves who become corrupted, evil, or cowardly and they are reborn into Keren as duergar. Moradin's clerics Dwarven clerics are born into clans that were themselves founded by clerics, most notably the Demonbanes, Goodsteels, Foehammers, Stormbringers, and Warshields. Gnomes who feel the calling are generally born into families that suffered recent hardships and struggle. Humans who are called upon by Moradin are typically the sons and daughters of smiths, miners, or masons and apprentices or journeymen within the trade. All of his clerics have dreams or visions sent by Moradin which serve as his Calling. They travel to Goldforge and present themselves at Moradin's Temple where they are tested and trained for several years before being sent on a perilous mission to prove themselves worthy of initiation into the Hammers of Moradin. Upon their initiation, Moradin's clerics travel alone, in pairs, or in partnership with a paladin of the Order wherever they feel themselves directed by Moradin through dreams and/or visions. Recently, several of Moradin's younger clerics have felt themselves directed to Seaport and the Adventurer's Guild. Moradin's Paladins Moradin's paladins are called by him in a similar manner as his clerics. Their origins are similar to those of clerics regarding family and circumstance, but the Call always comes after the potential paladin survives a battle or conflict in which they selflessly risked themselves in the defense of one or more innocents against a more powerful (and typically outright evil) foe. The potential paladin may not have been victorious or even successfully saved the person or people they were defending, but they tried beyond any normal means. The potential paladin is directed in dreams and visions to the Temple of Moradin in Goldforge, where they present themselves. Like clerics, the potential paladin is tested and trained for several years and then initiated into the Hammers of Moradin upon completing a perilous rite-of-passage. Recently, several of Moradin's younger paladins have felt themselves directed to Seaport and the Adventurer's Guild.